


Tiny Paws

by epicasap



Series: Being in the wrong place at the wrong time. [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Loki, Cats, Cute, F/M, Hate to Love, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Love, Love/Hate, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicasap/pseuds/epicasap
Summary: This is a collection of chapters concerning Saryn interacting with Loki as a cat, before they actually meet as described in the main story line or also little interactions during her time of service.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters might not be in chronological order as I write them as it comes to my mind.

Slowly she reached up her hand to cover her mouth as another yawn escaped her lips, tears of tiredness escaped her eyes which the young woman wiped away, preparing for the next yawn. Well, it could have been worse, there could have been a lot to do.

Saryn turned around, leaning on the table behind her. Strands of her messy hair tickled her cheeks, they must have gotten out of her bun hours ago but she was too tired to care. It was still her first month of work in the palace and she already had the bad luck of getting the late night shift on her own. She smiled, joke was on the others though, it was long after midnight and she was extremely tired but the kitchen had been quite clean today. Now it was spotless. So spotless the royals could eat from the floors.

Quietly she started humming a melody as she wiped the last part of the floor until she reached the storeroom. The melody had something fresh and happy in it, and as strange as it seemed, the more overworked and perhaps angry she was, in combination with extreme tiredness, the more she felt like singing a happy song. It mirrored the insanity inside of her.

The young woman smiled and shook her head over her own thoughts and starting cleaning the mop she’d just used. As she started pouring the dirty water from the bucket away the sound of a glass breaking startled her. She winced, putting the bucket down, silently staring through the half open door.

It was quiet. The extreme silence was nerve wrecking after the sound of her voice was gone. She could literally hear her heart beat, it felt like drums were played in her ears.

Saryn swallowed. “Hello?”

Slowly she peeked outside, but there was nobody to be seen.

“Anybody there?” She asked nervously, stepping outside.

But again the only answer that greeted her was pure silence.

“Ah, this is ridiculous.” She murmured to herself, shaking her head and scanning the floors until she spotted bits of broken glass at the other end of the kitchen.

Confused as Saryn was she looked around. Amazing, so after she was done cleaning the objects in here started living and suiciding? She shook her head again, chuckling to herself. Oh, was she stupid. Being so scared over a glass being placed in a bad spot. Quickly she picked up the biggest bits, throwing them away instantly. Then she returned to the storeroom to get a small broom in order to get away the smallest bits that could hurt somebody the next day.

But just as she wanted to step into room where she also left the bucket a black flash shot out of the dark, jumped through her legs and vanished somewhere in the kitchen.

The young woman let out a scream, whirled around and pressed her hands against her mouth. But instantly she started laughing as she spotted a slender, pitch black cat sitting beneath one of the tables, staring over to her with intensely green eyes.

“Oh, you scared me.” She said as she stepped closer after picking up the broom. “You know, the kitchen staff doesn’t really like little thieves…”

The cat simply sat there with a piece of ham between its paws. Its fur was as dark as it could get on an animal like that, short and shiny in the warm light of the flickering candles.

A soft “Mau” was all the answer she got.

Saryn laughed and shooed it out of the kitchen with the broom. “Get out before somebody sees you.”

The little thief picked up the ham and jumped out of the room with its loot. As she looked after it she only saw the glistering green eyes in the darkness for a second before those turned away as well.

The young woman shook her head, smiling yet yawning at the same time. Such a cute little thing, but she was told to catch intruders like cats and to bring them to soldiers to have them killed. Alright, cats might not be trained, but yet there must be better alternatives than killing the poor thing…

Quickly she cleaned up the bits of broken glass that were left, cleaned out the bucket and then hang up the mop to dry overnight. One last time she looked around, making sure the cat hasn’t snuck back in, then she blew out the candles and left.

The corridors were dark on her way to the room where she slept. Very few lamps were burning at this time of the night. She knew there were soldiers patrolling the palace every hour of the day, it was a strange feeling being here all by herself when normally each edge was so full of life…

Saryn caught herself humming again, her voice was high but skilled, she was proud of her clear singing voice as she’d often practiced back home. But here there barely was any time…

As she passed a well-lit staircase up to the right wing of the palace where the royal family had their chambers, she spotted the little thief again. A smile crept over her lips as she approached the cat that was attentively sitting on the flat end of the hand railing. As she stepped closer she was greeted with an unfriendly “Mau”.

“Oh you…” She said with a smile as she stopped in front of the green eyed cat, looking deeply into its eyes. “Are you angry at me now for banishing you from the kitchen?”

The black head turned away in a motion that reminded her of great arrogance, instead eyeing the walls as if they were much more interesting than the woman.

Saryn laughed, carefully tickling its neck and up the head between the ears. “Aw, I’m sorry.”

The cat seemed surprised for a second as its tail swung up, yet it closed its shiny eyes. Its ears were extremely soft, the fur like velvet, the purr it made as deep as the roll of thunder.

“Good hunt, little thief.” She said, smiling at the animal tiredly.

With those words she left the cat behind that was looking after the young woman for a long time.


End file.
